


No Regrets

by LeonKSpiderKitty



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Gay Love, M/M, Making Out, Morning After, True Love, Yaoi, men kissing men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 04:20:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/756975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeonKSpiderKitty/pseuds/LeonKSpiderKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a night of relaxing at a bar with Leon, Chris wakes up the next morning to a very interesting surprise. Pairing: ChrisxLeon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Regrets

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: ChrisxLeon
> 
> Resident Evil (c) Capcom
> 
> Hello, wanted to post this story here. worked hard on it and thought I should share with y'all. There is not enough of this pairing around, which is sad since it is my favoirt. Enjoy!

_**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o** _

Chris felt consciousness slowly return to him, he kept his eyes closed as his senses started to tell him where he was. He was laying in a very comfortable bed and felt a warm body pressed up close to his, one of his arms was wrapped around his bed partners waist. That told him a few things, that he didn't just get drunk last night at the bar, he had brought someone back to the motel with him. Which had happened before so he didn't panic at this discovery.

He was indeed naked and so was the other snuggled into him. He could smell the sweat and sex in the air which filled in a few of the blanks. Chris sighed and moved his other arm, though wasn't able to move it much since he felt it was trapped under the others head. He could feel soft hair lightly brush his arm as he let it rest back in place. Chris couldn't help but dread opening his eyes, knowing then he would see the random woman he had brought back. He bought himself some time by thinking about why he had been at the bar in the first place, he had finished his mission with the BSAA, the events that happened in China a year and a half ago. Chris let the memory's of last night slowly return to him.

_**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o** _

"No more regrets, it's about time we finely let our self's be happy for a change." Chris looked over at the other at hearing those words and shrugged, watching the man adjusting the bandages that were wrapped around his hand. "No I mean it. No regrets, you and I both dwell on what we can't change." The blond repeated and reached across the table to pat his hand. Chris smiled at the action and looked into the blue eyes staring at him.

"Your right Leon.." Chris said and took a sip of his beer, watching his friend who was seated across from him. The two had gotten closer after the events in China, making an effort to get to know each other. In their line of work they should try and make friends, besides Claire had been demanding they hang out together. Over the past year Leon had grown to be his closest friend, and the two would met up as much as they could. At the moment they had both finished missions at the same time and just happened to be in the same area, both staying at the same motel. They decided to go out for a couple drinks to talk and unwind from the stressful week. "So, you still er.. with that guy?" Chris asked, being well aware of his best friend being bisexual and not minding at all.

"No, didn't work out. Jerk cheated on me." Leon replied, picking up his glass and catching the straw between his lips, slowly taking a long sip. He didn't look happy at all discussing this and Chris realized it would be best to change the subject, or try and lighten the mood.

"Sounds like a asshole, need me to beat him up for you?" Chris asked and smiled when the other smirked.

"How about next..Tuesday?"

"You know I like Mondays more, much better day to knock someone's teeth out." Chris joked and grinned when his friend playfully rolled his eyes.

"He wasn't always a jerk, we had been friends in high school." Leon paused noticing the odd look Chris gave him and almost pouted. "What?"

"I can't help but wonder what you were like in high school." Chris replied, crossing his arms on the table. Leon stared at him a moment, looking caught off guard by the others statement. Blue eyes lowered to the wooden table for a moment and the blond lifted a hand to lightly run his nail over a bit of graffiti written on the old surface, the table had seen better days.

"Well, I was kinda shy, had no luck with anything and liked sports but also read a lot."

"Kind of the nerdy type?" Chris asked, looking amused.

"Oh very, I would get so awkward when anyone asked me out and would get all tongue tied. It also didn't help I had a few bullies out to get me." Leon explained, propping his chin in his uninjured hand as he watched his friend drink more of his beer.

"You were bullied? Well bet they would be shocked knowing your a agent, and a kick ass one at that." Chris said and was glad to see the smile that statement earned him.

"I actually have a picture from back then, my Uncle sent it to me the other day. Want to see?" Leon asked and when the older male nodded the blond pulled his phone out of his pocket. Chris watched him push a few buttons before the phone was passed over to him and he took a good look at the photo, chuckling seeing he almost had the same hair cut, it was just a lot shorter in the picture.

"Well look at that, red hair. You were pretty adorable." Chris said before he could stop himself and froze, glancing at the younger male in time to see the flustered look on his face.

"Don't make fun Chris." Leon muttered and reached over to pluck his phone out of the others hand. They sat there in a awkward silence for a few moments before Chris spoke up.

"Wanna get a stronger drink?"

"Yep."

"Right then. Though I am pretty shocked."

"Why?" Leon asked clearly confused.

"You really thought that hair style was cool?" Chris teased and laughed when the blond punched his shoulder. The rest of the night was blur as the two men ended up getting pretty drunk.

_**o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0oo** _

Chris sighed again, he had a feeling he would have to call his best friend and apologize for ditching him to sleep with some random woman. _'That has to be what happened.'_ He thought and then felt the warm body snuggle even closer, he could tell by the change in their breathing that they were slowly waking up. That's when he noticed the lack of breasts pressed against his chest. Frowning he opened his eyes and looked down, his whole body tensing up in shock when he looked at the blond strands a few inches from his face.

_'Wait...no way..'_ Chris slowly leaned back more to get a better look at his bed partner, but in moving he caused the other to stir. Instead of a random stranger in his arms he found Leon, those blue eyes opening and looking up to met his gaze. He felt the other freeze, a few seconds past before Leon suddenly pushed away from him, his face bright red. Right away sitting up and moving to the edge of the bed, reaching over to grab the folded up blanket at the end of the bed. Chris caught sight of a few hickies on the others neck and collar bone before the blond was up, the blanket wrapped tightly around him.

"Um.." Chris didn't know what to say as he slowly sat up, not even sure what to think at that moment knowing he had slept with his best friend. He noticed the sudden wince on the others face, a clear sign of pain and Chris suddenly felt a tightness in his chest. He could barely remember last night so he wasn't sure if things had been really rough, he had the sudden worry that he might have hurt him. Reaching out he grabbed the top of the blankets and pulled them down, looking over the sheets before looking back at the agent. Leon was silent the whole time, looking lost in his thoughts only to look confused when Chris had pulled back the blankets.

"W-What?" Leon asked, voice quiet and filled with awkwardness. Chris ran his hands over his face before focusing on his friend again.

"I didn't... hurt ya right?" Chris asked, watching the other man look surprised before frowning slightly.

"No."

"Then why the wincing?" Chris asked, his voice sounding guilt ridden. Leon looked at him for a moment before looking off to the side, slipping his right hand out of the blanket, the white wrappings on his hand looking ready to fall off.

"Put to much weight on it as I got up, that's all that hurts." Leon replied, choosing to look at anything but Chris as he rewrapped his hand.

"Oh.."

"Your um... taking this pretty well.." Leon said, sounding pretty stunned. "Didn't think your first worry would be that." He added.

"I'm not going to freak out or anything.." Chris explained, he could feel the awkward tension in the room. He was shocked of course but wasn't panicking like he expected, didn't feel bad about it just really surprised. He tried hard to remember what had happened last night and only recalled a few moments. He remembered Leon helping him to the room then pinning the blond to the bed and kissing him. _'Oh jeez.. so I started it.'_ He thought feeling his face heat up and he swallowed before running a hand through his messy hair. He glanced at the clock and raised his eyebrow at the time, it was still pretty early, just past six. Reaching over the edge of the bed he picked up his boxers and pulled them on before getting up.

"Um.. I should go.." Leon said suddenly, walking around the room as he looked for his clothes. Finding his boxers as well and pulling them on, which wasn't easy under the blanket. Chris frowned and bit his lip, he didn't want the other man to go. Now that he was trying he was able to remember more of last night, and he couldn't lie and not admit it was amazing. Chris moved over and caught the thin wrist as Leon was picking his shirt off the chair, clearly startled the blond turned to look at him.

"No regrets remember?" Chris asked, slowly lifting his hand to give the younger male plenty of time to stop him if he wanted, he lightly cupped his cheek and smiled at him. "I'm not going to regret last night, that had been mind blowing.. And it felt nice to wake up to someone in my arms.." He explained, stepping closer to him and watching Leon's eyes widen, a deep blush forming over the agents cheeks. "Didn't I hear somewhere that the one for you could be your best friend? I'm happy when I am around you, and I refuse to forget about last night." He stated confidently. Leon looked shocked for a few moments before suddenly setting his hand on the back of Chris's neck and kissing him. It only lasted a few seconds before the agent pulled back and lifted a hand to touch his lips. Chris was surprised but then smiled a few moments later. "Well?"

"That.. felt right.. like last night." Leon admitted softly, gazing up at him. It was then Chris noticed Leon had really beautiful eyes and he couldn't stop himself from staring.

"Alright come here." Chris ordered and pulled him into a tight embrace, he felt Leon fit perfectly in his arms. It had been years since he felt like that, and he refused to let this opportunity pass him by. He was shocked and a bit disappointed in himself for not trying to get closer to Leon sooner. "How about we sleep a little longer then go on a date?" Chris offered and smiled down at him. Leon gave a shyer smile in return and nodded, both men moving over to the bed and climbing onto it.

"This isn't weird at all for you?" Leon asked, blushing as Chris wrapped an arm around his waist, the taller male tugging him close.

"Not at all.. feels right." Chris replied and smirked when the agent rolled over to look at him. He couldn't stop himself from leaning in and kissing the sweet blond. Chris welcomed this new change in his life, he knew they would be happy. He wouldn't regret it.

_**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o** _


End file.
